


Penniless With You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Mafia (2) Characters: Vito, JoeRelationship: Vito/readerRequest: Mafia 2 reader insert? Reader is the daughter of Don Falcone and dating Vito. Falcone doesn’t approve of the relationship so Joe helps Vito and Reader elope before Vito is sent to kill Falcone?





	

Authors Note: I wrote it so that Carlo doesn’t know about the relationship for plot reason    
You hadn’t heard from Vito for a few weeks now and you were beginning to get very nervous. You had been together for many years now. In fact, you couldn’t even pin point exactly when you had fallen in love with him. You knew everything about him. You knew about his history in the army (and his discharge thanks to Joe), you knew about his father, mother and his family. He trusted you with everything. Sometimes, you wondered if he trusted you more than Joe. Of course, you never asked him but you came to realise he trusted you both in very different ways.   
You were extremely lucky because you got on very well with Joe. You had a feeling that if he had disapproved of you being with his friend, he would make it known. But he seemed to be pleased for you both. Vito had also said that Joe had compliment you both on looks and your smarts, which was nice to hear.   
You thought back to when you started dating. He had been so charming and handsome. He took you out to a small Italian restaurant for your first date. He had been very ‘good friends’ with the owner which meant you got the dinner and drinks for free. You remember sitting with his fedora hat perched on your head and his arm around you in one of the back booths of the restaurant. The dinner was finished and there was a wonderful silence in the air.   
Then there was the first night together. Your stomach still fluttered at the memory. The way he had held you as he made love to you. His sweet but passionate kisses and his velvet voice whispering sweet nothings in your ear all night long. You had lay beside him as he smoke a cigarette, a small smile on his lips. Your fingers traced his scars but he didn’t seem to mid. He just looked down lovingly at you. The sheets covered your naked body but he could still remember your body perfectly.   
There was only one problem.   
Who you were.   
You were a Falcone. You father, Carlo, did not know of you relationship with Vito and you wanted to keep it that way. While you loved your father, you both knew if he found out, he might not only take his anger out on you, but on Vito and Joe as well. Some night you wondered if he would disown you as his child. Some part of you screamed that he loved you and would never do that, but another part told you that he had a reputation to uphold.   
There was so much history between your family and Vito that no one would ever accept him. You knew the second you brought him home, he would be gunned down. In fact, you had had nightmares about it.   
It was the same for him. If   
This was why you were thankful you had your own house. It meant that Vito could come around more often and stay with out having to sneak about as much, but it was still dangerous. If it wasn’t for Joe, you were sure the two of you would be dead.   
But there was just something so addicting about him. You knew he felt the same.   
He had been staying between you and Joe for the last few weeks since his villa had been burnt down but he hadn’t been back to you in a few weeks.   
It was a rainy night so you were perched at your windowsill with your book open on your lap when a car pulling into your driveway caught your attention. You instantly recognised that car.   
It was Joes. And there was two people in that car.   
You threw your book to the side and sprinted to the door, not caring that you were in your night gown. You threw open your front door just as the two men got out of their car.   
Vitos eyes landed on you and you knew something was wrong. Really wrong.   
But when he started to run to you through the rain, you didn’t care. Sprinting into the pouring rain, you collided against his body as his arms wrapped around you. You gripped onto the collar of his brown jacket as his lips meets yours in a passionate kiss. The heat of the kiss combined with the coldness of the rain sent shivers down your spin. You loved him.   
As he pulled away, you suddenly felt the rain stop and looked up to find Joe was covering you both with an umbrella.   
“[y/n], we need to talk.” Joe spoke with a saddest in his voice that you couldn’t pinpoint why. You looked to Vito whos eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and fear. You couldn’t help but wonder why when he pulled away and pulled off his coat to wrap around your shoulders.   
The three of you walked into your home and out of the rain.. You took off Vitos jacket and hung it up so it could dry off. You saw the men go into the study of your home so you followed them in. they had sat down on one of the long red couches so you sat in the one opposite them. You couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed.   
You could tell they were hiding something from you and you wanted an explanation for where Vito had been all this time.   
“Your father has a hit on him.” Joe said, his voice showing signs of deception but you didn’t pick up on it straight away. Your eyes went wide and you covered your mouth. You got to your feet.  
“What? I need to go warn him. Who on earth would try to-?” You were cut off by Vito.   
“Its us. Me.” He spoke clearly, not looking at you as he spoke. You stared at him with wide eyes. What was he telling you. It was simple, he had to kill your father and yet you couldn’t process it. You stumbled back a little, unable to come to terms with it.   
“Look, [y/n]. we don’t-“ Vito stood up to walk over to you but you turned on your heel, the anger clear in your eyes.   
“Is that why you’re here? You gonna kill me first?” You raised an eye brow at him, crossing your arms across your chest to try and stop yourself from shaking both from the coldness of the rain and the news.   
Vito stared at you for a moment before shaking his head.   
“No, of course not. You know I would never do that.” Vito walked up to you, reaching out to rub the sides of your arms. You didn’t know if it was to relax you or because he had seen you shaking but to be honest, you didn’t care. His touch was welcomed despite the news he had brought. You leaned into his touch and, before you knew it, his arms encircled you. You felt him nod his head and heard Joe getting up and leaving.   
“[y/n].” Vito breathed, holding you like there was no tomorrow. His hand came up to rest on the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair.   
Your mind was racing and you weren’t sure what to say or do. If it came down to it, your family had to come first. It was how you were raised. But what of Vito. You didn’t know if you could be without him. As much as you hated to admit it, you had deeply missed him the past few weeks but you knew he would be back in your life soon. What would it be like if you knew he would never return. Never kiss you, hold you, make love to you. You closed your eyes, trying to banish the thought.   
“I want you to come with me.” Vito said. You pulled away to look him in the eyes.   
“Where?” You asked, blinking up at him in confusion.   
“Anywhere.” Vitos response was vague and it only made you more confused. He pulled back and took your hand, leading you over to your couch. He sa down but kept your hands in his.   
“Come away with me? Wherever I go, I want you by my side. I dont have anything to offer you but I would rather live a penniless existence with you than a lavished one without you.” Vitos sweet words took you by surprise.   
“But what about my father? I wont let you kill him but I cant just run away. He will track us down and kill you.” You asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer.   
Vito explained that he didn’t want to kill your father and knew the repercussion of taking you away from him. So him and Joe had come up with a plan. He said he would burn down your house (which you weren’t overly keen on) but then told you that that way, you could leave and everyone would think you were dead. He said they would make it look like it was a rival of your fathers. Vito then said you, Joe and him would drive to the side of a cliff that overlooks the water. He had written a suicide note explaining that he had loved you and he couldn’t live without you so the car driving off the cliff would look like his suicide. There was already two cars there waiting. One for Joe and one for you and Vito.   
“But what about Joe?” You asked. You couldn’t fake 3 deaths in one night.   
“He will stay here. I don’t think hes ready to leave yet anyway. But it also means if anyone does try to come after us, he can give us a heads up.” Vito explained, smiling a little.  
You sat and thought about it for a moment, Vito sat quietly and let you make up your decision.   
On the one hand, you would be leaving your family and friends, your home, to be with him. But on the other, you would both get out of this life. You hated the mafia life with a passion. You hated killings and the way the world here worked. But so did Vito.   
“Okay.” You whispered, looking across the room at the wall. You saw Vito blink at you.   
“What?” He leaned in a little, his hands clutching yours with a sense of urgency.  
“Lets do it.” You looked at him in the eyes, seeing the spark of joy.   
Before anything else was said, Vito leaned in and press a passionate kiss to your lips. His hands grasped your waist and pulled you closer to his body. You could tell how relived he was that you had said yes to him. As he pulled away, he stood up, bringing you with him.   
“Go pack. We will take care of things from here.” Vito was about to push you to the door but you turned and ran across the room, remembering what he had said about being penniless.   
You had a safe hidden in the wall behind a picture which you hadn’t told Vito about before. You opened it up and stepped back. Vito walked behind you to look inside.   
Inside the safe you kept a hidden load of cash you had been saving up since you were 16 years old for you to leave this town. There was more than enough there to start a new life with Vito. There was also a few more expensive jewellery piece you had received as gifts but you never wore them.   
You turned to Vito who was staring at the money with wide eyes. He then looked to you.   
“So maybe not penniless after all?” You asked, a grin on your face as he smirked at you.   
————–time skip——————————  
You had everything packed and in the back of the car. Vito had all the cash in a few different places (some in a bag, some on him, some on you etc). You had also told him to give a little to Joe for his help.   
You walked out of your house with your hood over your head. You had changed into a long black skirt and a thick, long sleeved cardigan with a coat over the top. Vito followed you, his hand resting on your lower back.   
“You ready?” He asked, knowing how hard this was going to be for you. You gave him a small nod and you both walked to the car. You sat in the back with Vito, who told you to lie across the back seat with a cover over you for two reasons. One, if someone goes past the car, they wont see you (since your meant to die) and two, you could get some sleep. He let you rest your head on his lap.   
The car was then filled with light and you sat up, turning to your home to see it slowly being engulfed by flames and Joe walking towards the car.  
Vitos arm wrapped around you and held you close but you weren’t sad.   
This was the start of your new life with him and, honestly, you couldn’t be happier.   
Joe got into the car and started it up, driving away. You pulled the cover up to your shoulders and rested your eyes. You felt Vito start to gently stroke your hair.   
slowly, you began to fall asleep. You didn’t know what you would wake up to but as long as you had Vito by your side, you couldn’t care less.


End file.
